vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Taxon:Sphaerophorus globosus
}} Name Sphaerophorus globosus (Huds.) Vain., 1903 Basionym: Lichen globosus Huds., 1762 Synonyms * Coralloides globiferum (L.) Hoffm., 1794 * Lichen globiferus L., 1767 * Lichen globosus Huds., 1762 * Sphaerophorus coralloides Pers., 1794 * Sphaerophorus coralloides var. laxus Turner & Borrer * Sphaerophorus globiferus (L.) DC., 1805 * Sphaerophorus globosus f. congestus H.Magn., 1929 * Stereocaulon globiferum (L.) Hoffm., 1796 References * , Résult. Voy. Belgica, Lich.: 35 (1903) * (1903) Lichens. - In: Expédition antarctique Belge. Résultats du voyage du S.Y. Belgica en 1897-1898-1899 sous commandement de A. de Gerlache de Gomery, rapports scientifiques. J.E. Buschmann\Anvers, pp. 46. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30469 * (2001) Sphaerophorus (pp. 657-659) In, Lichens of North America. Yale University Press, New Haven, 795 pages. (Description of S. globosus and distribution map for North America: p. 658; color photo: p.659, plate 805) * (2000) (Fourth edition) Sphaerophorus (pp. 361-363) In, Lichens: An illustrated guide to the British and Irish species. The Richmond Publishing Co., Ltd., Slough, England, 431 pp. (Description of S. globosus and color photos: p. 362; diagram of branching: p. 361) * (1999) Sphaerophorus Pers. (pp. 218-221) In, The lichens of British Columbia. Illustrated Keys. Part 2. -Fruticose species. British Columbia Ministry of Forests, special report 9. Victoria: Crown Publications, 319 pp. (Description of S. globosus: p. 220) * (1988) Sphaerophorus Pers. (p. 168) In Lichens of California. University of California Press, 254 pages. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=7360 (Description of S. globosus: p. 168; black-and-white photo: p. 167, fig. 62b) * (2007) Sphaerophorus Pers., 1794 (pp. 447-449) In, The Macrolichens of New England. - Memoirs of the New York Botanical Garden No. 96. New York Botanical Garden Press, Bronx, New York. 584 pp. (Description of S. globosus: pp. 448-449; color photo: p. 449, fig. 286) * (1997) Sphaerophorus (p. 269-) Macrolichens of the Pacific Northwest. Oregon State University Press, Corvallis, 386 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=12649 (Description of S. globosus and color photo: p. 269) * (1992) Sphaerophorus Pers., 1794 (pp. 568-569) In: Purvis, O.W., Coppins, B.J., Hawksworth, D.L., James, P.W. and Moore, D.M. (eds.) The Lichen Flora of Great Britain and Ireland. London: Natural History Museum Publication, 710 pp. (Description of S. globosus: p. 568) * (1984) Sphaerophorus Pers. (pp. 392-395). In, American Arctic Lichens: 1. The Macrolichens. Columbia University Press, New York, 504 pages. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=18494 (Description of S. globosus: pp. 392 & 395; drawing and distribution map for North America: p. 394) * (1988) Mosses, Lichens and Ferns of Northwest North America. Edmonston: Lone Pine Publishing, 296 pp. (Illustration of S. globosus: p. 244) * (2009) A new species of Sphaerophorus, and a key to the family Sphaerophoraceae in western North America. The Bryologist 112(2): 368-374. * (1995) Sphaerophorus Pers. (pp. 860-864) - Teil 2) In, Die Flechten Baden-Württembergs, Teil 1 & 2. Eugen Ulmer GmbH & Co., Stuttgart. 1006 pp.; in German. (Description of S. globosus: pp. 862 & 864; color photo: p. 863) * * * , Version (#14) 8 Oct 2008 * [http://www.sharnoffphotos.com/lichensG/sphaerophorus_globosus.html - Sphaerophorus globosus] * [http://www.nhm.uio.no/botanisk/lav/index.html - Sphaerophorus globosus] * [http://kmubserv.tg.fh-giessen.de/pm/page.cfm?PRID=20&CFID=93729&CFTOKEN=154363&PID=850 - Sphaerophorus globosus] * [http://www.stridvall.se/lichens/gallery/Sphaerophorus?page=1 - Sphaerophorus globosus] Vernacular names Категория:Taxon:Fungi